toddydexfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan
"So do your worst because I'm not afraid of pain. Not now, not anymore and never again." -'Morgan' So MorganxUnitas is Demi-Canon, so the current completely 100% canon shipping is Moogle. Morgan and Google will create the scariest, smartest babies in the world. Morgana Hazel Hope known to her friends as Morgan is a vampire and Jermaine Holliday's younger adopted sister. 'Appearance' Morgan is a pale skinned vampire with long red hair and a pair of darker red eyes. Morgan usually wears a long sleeved black trench coat, black zip up tank top and a black t-shirt underneath as well as a belt with a crescent moon buckle, long black trousers and black buckle-up boots. Morgan always wears a gold necklace that seems to contain a blue sand-like substance inside of it. She also has many other outfits. 'Personality' Morgan's personality is very confusing because her mood changes rapidly and sometimes the reasoning behind what she does seems very odd but Morgan herself can't help this little glitch with herself. Because of the vampire's bloodlust and the Blood Warg's angry manner she finds herself unable to control the pain she feels inside, lashing out and taking it out on people on a very destructive manner with either verbal abuse or downright torture. Morgan, although her mature manner seems otherwise, is a child at heart and often hides away from other people and tries not to get in anyone's way. She is quite shy sometimes and will refuse to talk to anyone but it can't be helped. Although Morgan has some psychopathic tendancies and often acts a bit sadist when she is cutting certain people open with scaplels, she isn't truly evil. People often say she is but Morgan tends to refer to herself as a "Chaotic Neutral" this of course being very true since she hasn't fully been consumed by the darkness inside of her. Yet. 'Background' Morgan has always been a vampire for as long as she can remember simply because that's how she was created. She wasn't born, she had never been alive and she wasn't bitten to become a vampire. Morgan was created. She was created from the DNA of the ancient Arthurian sorceress, Morgana by scientists back in the mid 2000s. After which she underwent torture, tests and injections as the scientists tried to create the ‘ultimate soldier’. Eighteen months had passed and the scientists brought in new children to run tests on to see if they could recreate the properties of creatures such as Minotaurs , Manticores and Machukuna. Any of the children that survived the process were either executed or had more tests run on them to find out what made them tick. While all this was going on the scientists continued to run experiments on Morgan or as she was called back then, Subject 119. Acids, alkalis and god only know what other chemicals were pumped into her system, changing her molecular structure until she had enough. One day they tested a new chemical on Morgan which they simply called Chemical 0462 and that’s when it happened. Morgan mutated into what the scientists called a Blood Warg. A Blood Warg is pretty much a giant black wolf that’s about three times the size of a fully grown malethat leaves trails of blood wherever it goes and destroys pretty much every threat there is. Morgan ended up killing all the scientists while she was in the Blood Warg state and managed to set free most of the children that were left before completely turning the whole building into rubble. About Nine months afterwards she found out the scientists were back so she destroyed the scientists’ base with a bunch of high explosives after leading all the children they were testing to freedom. During this raid of the laboratories Morgan found a boy called Christopher who turned out to have been created the same way as her except with the DNA from the Arthurian called Mordred instead of Morgana. After this point in time they became really good friends and decided that they would be sister and brother from that moment on. Six years passed before the scientists returned again this time more dangerous than before. During this time Morgan was visiting some old friends in France at the time so Christopher decided to take down the scientists before she got back. So along with two others, Breeze and Sorbet, Christopher broke into the new base and went on a hunt to set everyone free. That’s when Breeze found what appeared to be Morgan, only it wasn’t. The scientists had tried creating yet another ‘ultimate soldier’ only this time they use Morgan’s DNA to create it. Of course at the time Breeze didn’t know this and let the duplicate, who we now call NightCleaver, out of her bonds only to have a scythe plunged into her heart and being torn into two. After this NightCleaver wasn’t seen for another two weeks until she ambushed Christopher and turned him evil. Due to this, Breeze (who had been brought back to life due to a compound that was put into her body while she had been experimented on) had to collapse an entire cave down on top of Christopher, killing him almost instantly but of course NightCleaver escaped. After Morgan got word of this she returned back home to hunt down NightCleaver. '' '' Once Morgan had found NightCleaver the two off them battled until she accidentally opened a portal to a parallel universe and threw NightCleaver and her best friend into it. Most of Morgan’s life after that consisted of travelling around the world, hunting monsters and vampires alike as well as taking down any more scientists if they turned up again. 'Attributes ' Dream Chase- When Morgan dreams she has the ability to bring other people into her dreams to help her but sometimes if it goes wrong she can end up going into their dreams and taking the monster with them. Weapon Force- Morgan has the unique ability to change her limbs into weapons she has used before so she can always be ready for a battle no matter what. Shadow Magic- Morgan uses allot of shadow magic which allows her to control, manipulate, change and create shadows as well as making them turn into solid objects. Category:Character